Inversion of heavy objects may be needed to enable workers or craftsmen convenient access to each working surface of the object. Often the weight or size of the object itself may create a potential for the object to, fracture, crack, snap, or otherwise become damage when it is moved. For example, when manufacturing granite countertops, it is often desirable or necessary to work on both the top and bottom surfaces of the counter top. Moreover, the design of the countertop may be such that significant holes or grooves may be cut into the granite (such as a hole cut out for a sink, or a groove cut out for acceptance of metal support structures). When the weighty counter top is inverted, the counter top may break due to the force of its own weight during the inversion process. In addition, the weight of the counter top may make it difficult or substantially impossible for only one or a few workers to invert the counter top. Therefore there is a need for supporting devices of heavy objects that provide access to upper and lower surfaces.